Druxy
by Slippedthroughmyfingers
Summary: "The battle has been fought, the Shwarma has been eaten, and everyone has gone to their homes, so why does Tony suddenly miss everything so much?" Oneliners. Includes Steve/Tony; Stony.


_So I tried this out, and it was actually super fun to do; basically I wrote a sentence that was inspired by a single word. [The original list of words was in a Bleach fic about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, called "In Catilinam." However, the word "Yinsen" was put in my me.]_

_Also, this is about Tony, and it includes a bunch of Stony (or Superhusbands, or StevexTony, or whatever you wanna call it) but it's not graphic. Just a fair warning._

_Enjoy!_

_(Marvel owns these characters.)_

* * *

_**Druxy: (adj.) Something whole on the outside, but rotten inside.**  
_

* * *

**Affectionate**

Tony is affectionate if he has a few drinks in his system, though, every now and then, Steve manages to get that drunk characteristic out of him while he's sober; Tony says he's racking up favors for later.

**Aftermath**

The battle has been fought, the Shwarma has been eaten, and everyone has gone to their homes, so why does Tony suddenly miss everything so much?

**Anchor**

He doesn't want to become his father (even though people have been commenting on the similarities a lot lately), and whenever he starts to over-analyze it, a certain soldier tells him to "man up and stop worrying, Howard was cooler than you anyway."

**Averting**

Steve always looks away when an "adult scene" comes on TV, and Tony always laughs.

**Beginning**

Fury's call to assemble has the inventor tingling, not because he's ready to show up and show off, but because now he can see everyone again and pitch the idea of having them all live at Stark Tower.

**Blind**

It's the weirdest thing when his suit shuts down, because suddenly he can't see or feel anything, and he thinks that this torture is worse than anything the Ten Rings put him through; at least there he was able to do something.

**Cat**

Steve always brings in strays during the winter, and when Tony confronts him about it the blond puts on his "Captain" face and says the tower is big enough to hold them, and Tony can't argue with the logic.

**Choices**

He looks around at the Avengers like a hopeful kid, and when they finally agree on all living at Stark Tower, he feels a little less empty.

**Cigar**

Tony smacks a cigar box out of Clint's hands and the archer just looks at him, shocked; the expression gets even better, Tony thinks, when Steve berates the agent for having the box and not the billionaire for being obnoxious.

**Color**

Even Steve, who doesn't really care about style or anything related to it, has to admit that hot-rod red and shining gold looks nice next to the patriotic red, white, and blue.

**Dance**

When Steve says he still doesn't know how to dance, Tony doesn't laugh, he just offers to teach him in the dance room that's on the fifty-ninth floor.

**Dominance**

It's just like Tony to want to be top dog in every little aspect, but he'll know when and where he's not good enough, and he'll step down from the plate when that happens...but he'll be damned if it's anytime soon.

**Equal**

Equality is a brilliant thing that everyone on the team believes in; unless it's dinner time, in which case it's a free-for-all and you better watch out for Natasha, because that girl is vicious when it comes to food, you can just ask Tony and his growing collection of bruises.

**Falling**

Falling in love is a lot like falling in space after averting a nuke, he decides: it's scary, there's this weird feeling in your chest, you wonder if it was worth it, and the whole time you're praying that someone will catch you before you hit the ground and get hurt in ways that can never be fixed.

**Fuck-poker**

No, Tony did not invent this game and teach it to Clint while they were both wasted, but he can definitely see the appeal.

**Grind**

The algorithm he started to see if he could hack into SHIELD (just for fun) has been keeping him up for he doesn't even know how long, but he just grinds his teeth and pushes through it, ignoring the soldier who has resorted to glaring at him through his workshop windows.

**Hole**

Tony and Bruce are in the lab, talking about the many laws of physics the Hulk breaks, when Steve comes in with a kicked puppy face and shows them a hole in his suit; he looks so lost that Tony promises to patch it up for him even though he doesn't know the first thing about sewing.

**Ice**

Steve can't stand the ice rink for understandable reasons, but Tony gives him a look and drags him in to go skating with everyone else and Steve finds that he doesn't mind the ice too much if Tony doesn't leave his side.

**Immersed**

There's something delicate about Steve when he's sketching, so Tony doesn't bother him and instead goes to give his toothpaste-stuffed Oreo to Clint.

**Lost**

Maybe going camping without technology was a bad idea, especially when Thor decides to fly up to see if he can figure out where they are, and Tony has a heart attack because lightning strikes the tree right beside him.

**Memento**

Tony's tower is filled with a lot of things, but his most prized possessions would have to be his suit and the box labeled "Howard Stark."

**Needs**

Tony never thought mornings would be a problem, but now that he's seen Clint and Natasha without their morning coffee, he makes a mental note that he absolutely has to buy and install coffee machines on every floor of the tower as a safety precaution.

**Nothingness**

Sometimes, when it's late at night and there's no one around, Tony takes the Arc Reactor out of his chest and derives a little satisfaction from seeing the physical manifestation of the emptiness he feels.

**Orange**

The next stray brought in is orange with a reddish tinge, and Natasha takes a strange liking to it; Tony bites his tongue to not make jokes and Steve has to explain to Thor why Tony thinks it's so funny.

**Pervert**

When Steve accidentally says something perverted, he tinges pink and switches topics, and when Tony accidentally says something perverted, he winks and continues as of nothing happened; Steve thinks the "accidents" are happening on purpose when Tony talks to him, though, and he half-heartedly wishes the inventor would cut it out.

**Pet**

Spring comes around, and it's time for the strays to be taken to a shelter, but Tony secretly keeps a black tabby because it's said they're unlucky and Tony knows what it's like to be unloved.

**Poison**

Steve finds the blood poison indicator that Tony used to use before he figured out the secret to the suit; even after Tony explains everything to him and assures him he's fine, he still can't help but feel shaken.

**Rumors**

Somebody starts a rumor about the engineer and the soldier and said engineer can't bring himself to worry; the soldier, though, goes to his punching bag and wonders what the other thinks about all of this.

**Skin**

It's pool party day, and Tony is so ready to see more of his teammates' skin (maybe one teammate in particular, but that's besides the point).

**Sleeping**

The one time Tony has a nightmare and Steve stays in his room with him, he stays up and sketches the billionaire, using the glow of the Arc Reactor as a light.

**Substitute**

One day, because Tony has it coming, Steve takes his suit and replaces it with footie pajamas; the next day, there's a foam shield in place of his real one, and Steve can't find the actual shield anywhere.

**Surprise**

His surprise birthday party would have been an even better surprise if he hadn't heard Thor wondering if "The Man of Iron was going to be pleased with their festivities for the anniversary of his birth," right before the elevator doors opened.

**Teeth**

The inventor licks his lips subtly and gives a toothy smile, and Steve suddenly wonders if it was a good idea staying with a drunk Tony while everyone else went out.

**Unconscious**

The one time Captain America is knocked out in a fight is the one time Iron Man has to be told to stand down.

**Voice**

Tony's voice is this annoying thing that can really get on your nerves when you're around him enough, but one time Steve hears him singing to himself, and even though it's a rock song, Tony's voice becomes a thousand times better to listen to.

**Wedding**

Steve catches the garter from the groom as it flies towards his face and the bride's flowers land in Tony's lap; Tony swears he'll get Clint and Natasha back for it.

**Yinsen**

He's trying so hard, really trying, because a certain doctor's dying wish was that he not waste his life, but every night he lies in his bed and stares at the ceiling, wondering why he feels like his life is still being wasted as if it didn't matter at all.

**Zany**

Steve finally finds the black cat that Tony had decided to keep, and can't help but chuckle and give Tony knowing smiles and draw little cats on his blueprints; Tony locks the cat in Steve's room the next day and declares he will not responsible for Steve's ruined bed (but he could be, if Steve caught his drift).

* * *

_It'd be sweet if you let me know which one was the best, and even cooler if you gave some new words to use!_


End file.
